


【龄龙】被鱼捕获的人

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 张九龄遇见了他失踪半年的男朋友，在水里





	【龄龙】被鱼捕获的人

**Author's Note:**

> *人鱼楠x人类龄。
> 
> *好像又跟你们想的不一样……
> 
> *感谢师爷提供鱼缸。

01

张九龄再看见王九龙是在半年后的谢金他们家。

地点和时间都没搞错，而且还是大着肚子泡在水里甩着尾巴的那种——肥美的鱼尾巴，适合糖醋。

他该说点什么。张九龄看着王九龙因为把脸埋进尾巴而露出来的光溜溜的后颈，下意识地舔了舔嘴角。

他当然要说点什么。他谈了三年准备带回家谈婚论嫁的男朋友突然失踪，自己找了半年结果还是在另一对死gay的家里发现大着个肚子，自己难道还不能问点什么吗！

他，张九龄，得像个男人一样去质问。

02

“海水可凉？”

“……？？？”

03

“那个，你会生孩子啊……”

张九龄在你尾巴挺好看和你最近是不是又吃多了之间挑了个折中委婉的问法，但显然他这个一贯有些少女心的(前？)男朋友不吃这套。

王九龙浅褐色的眼睛不一会儿就蓄满了泪珠子，然后变成珍珠一颗一颗掉下来。

一时间槽点太多都不知道从哪儿吐起比较合适。

张九龄和王九龙四目相对，最后王九龙咬了下嘴唇，粉色的嘴唇吐着气泡泡一张一合。如果张九龄没看错那应该是——张九龄你个大傻逼。

抽干水让这个孙子淹死行不行？

04

“我怀你的崽了。”王九龙的声音隔着水显得不那么真实，但却着着实实地让张九龄呆愣在原地。

哦，王九龙怀崽了。

哦，他的。

哦。

……

“张九龄，你听见了吗，你果然不想要我们爷俩了！”

王九龙尾巴拍打出来的水声终于让张九龄回了个神，他一抬头就能看见那些圆润光亮的珍珠，像小石子一样铺满了缸底。

哎。张九龄掏出手机给自己父母打了个电话，“喂，妈，大楠找到了，对，没事，就是产前抑郁。”

05

王九龙比半年前爱哭多了，张九龄不清楚这中间都发生了什么，但是王九龙依然会让他心头跳地厉害。

“为什么要在师爷家？”其实还有很多问题，比如为什么要失踪，为什么不告诉他怀孕了，这些天过得好不好，有没有想他，还能不能和他一起回家……张九龄看着王九龙浮动的发丝，扯出一个难看的笑容。

王九龙睁大眼睛看着他，吐出一个气泡。

“师爷有经验，而且我告诉过你九龄儿，我真的都告诉过你，是你没当回事。”

06

放屁。

张九龄踹了一脚玻璃。

“在床上说不要我会怀孕，傻子都会当成荤话的好吗！”

王九龙缩在角落，抱着肚子可怜兮兮地一大坨。

“还有煽什么情，你是不是要老老实实跟我说清楚？”

一米七高的张九龄在一米九长的王九龙面前，依然有着非一般的身高压迫。

07

王九龙是一条人鱼，行话叫鲛，除了泪珠子能化珠，其他跟书里的描述没有一点相像的地方。

不能勾引异性，也不能长生不老，更不能引来风雨大作。比起书里写的，王九龙能变成人，平常跟普通人也没什么不一样的，只是每个月都有那么几天控制不住自己的尾巴，那个时候交尾的揣崽几率，几乎是百分百。

没办法，总要传宗接代的不是。

张九龄总以为的浅色美瞳不过是王九龙那么几天的体现罢了。

“我以为那是梦。”张九龄红着脸，梦里那条尾巴缠在他的腿上，鳞片下的穴口又实在湿软紧致，还有王九龙舔过他额角汗珠的舌头。

“我都说了不能射进去。”王九龙埋怨地撅起嘴。

而人鱼揣崽的结果就是孕期只能乖乖待在水里待产，就像王九龙这样。

“有奶的。”王九龙在水里骄傲地转了个圈。

“……你再说一遍。”张九龄结结巴巴地问。

我会有奶，涨奶，你以前经常会咬的，那个时候明明没有奶你在咬什么……

我听到了，不要再说了。

张九龄捂住自己活蹦乱跳的小心脏。

08

“可你没告诉我你在谢金家。”

“还不是怕你吓坏了，想着生完带着孩子骂你负心汉来着。”

“为什么是师爷！”

“师爷是鱼！也是鱼！生过的有经验的人鱼！”

“你们是不是，就是鱼，腿都长？”

“那不废话吗？”

09

张九龄想了很多东西，比如孩子以后是旱养还是水养，随他姓还是九龙，郭麒麟算干爹还是干妈……最后还是都化作嘴角的一个笑。

“坐月子缺个丈夫吗？”

00  
张九龄在自家闺女出生以后还是哄着王九龙变成鱼尾巴来了一次。

这场清醒的性爱让张九龄意犹未尽，甚至在浴缸里放了水又半强迫着王九龙接纳——事实上还在哺乳期的王九龙和他一样享受。

王九龙半靠在浴缸边上变回双腿的样子是张九龄这辈子都不会忘记的性感。

End


End file.
